


Wren Lake Wedding

by RaptorSquad22



Series: Wren Lake [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-No Killer, F/F, Halloween, Marriage, Romance, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/pseuds/RaptorSquad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Rachel’s marriage. AU-No Killer. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wren Lake Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t resist writing their marriage. Thank you to everyone who helped me out. I don’t own Scream. I only own the original characters in this story.

**Halloween, 2019**  
  
Audrey smiled as 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play and Noah walked Rachel down the aisle. It was time. After all their planning and preparation, it was finally happening…

Only Audrey’s family and both of their closet friends had been invited to the small ceremony at Wren Lake. Brooke had let them use her house for preparation, and had helped decorate the area, in a suitably spooky Halloween style.

After four years of dating, and five years of being friends, Audrey was going to marry the girl of her dreams.

Noah and Rachel made it to the makeshift podium, and after Noah gave Rachel a hug, he walked over to where Audrey stood. Audrey whispered to him, “Do you have the ring?”

“In my pocket,” was his answer and she focused on Rachel. She looked absolutely stunning in the white blouse and skirt. They had gone with a simple veil to cover her face.

Emma and Amanda had helped Rachel pick it out. Noah and her Dad had helped her pick out her own outfit; a black suit jacket covering a white shirt, with black slacks over her combat boots.

“Evening everyone,” began Jamie from the podium, and everyone greeted her back, “We’re here tonight to witness the marriage of the two most awesome people in the world, Audrey and Rachel!”

Everyone clapped at that and Audrey couldn't stop smiling. This was really happening...

“Love’s a beautiful thing, it’s why we’re here,” continued the recently ordained minister, “You’re gonna have good days and bad days. But always let love be stronger than anger. Always confide in each other, and learn how to compromise, no matter how stubborn you both might be. Say ‘I love you’ everyday, and remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship.”

Audrey felt the tears coming to her eyes as she turned to the crowd and said, “Dad, Grandpa…guys…thank you all, for being here and supporting us.”

Her Dad and Grandpa were smiling. They were proud of her. She had made them proud.

She looked back at Rachel, who had turned to them and said, "Howard, Thomas, thank you for being there for me, when my own parents wouldn't be...."  
  
Audrey felt the pain in her heart as Rachel mentioned her parents. Rachel looked at everyone there, and finished, "...and thank you all for being my friends..."  
  
Audrey saw Rachel tear up and try to wipe away the tears. Jamie produced a tissue and handed it to her. After they made sure the tears were gone, Jamie turned to Audrey and asked, “Audrey Gail Jensen, do you take this awesome woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and always be faithful to her, in the good times and bad? Through sickness and health, till death do you part?”

  
Audrey said firmly, "I do."  
  
Jamie turned to Rachel, "What about you, Rachel Katherine Murray? Do you take my best friend to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and always be faithful to her, in the good times and bad? Through sickness and health, till death do you part?”

"I do," and Audrey saw the smile on Rachel's face. Everything they had been through...that smile made everything worth it.  
  
"Then present the rings and say your pieces."  
  
Noah handed Audrey the ring and Audrey took Rachel’s hand. As she slid it on, she declared, “Rachel, I meant everything I said when I proposed to you, and I still do today. You’re the love of my life, and my inspiration. You keep me grounded, and I want to be with you forever."

"Thank you," mouthed Rachel as she turned to Jamie, who gave her the ring. She took Audrey's hand, and as she placed the ring on her finger, she declared, "Audrey, you're the love of my life. This life would’ve killed me long ago if I didn’t have you. You’re my hero, and I want to be with you forever.”

As they held hands, Audrey was the first to say, "I love you, beautiful."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"They love each other, guys. If anyone objects to this, then speak now, or forever hold your tongue."  
  
When no one said anything, Jamie finished with, "I now pronounce you married! Have at it!"  
  
Nothing more was said as Audrey lifted the veil and her lips met Rachel's. Everything stopped around them, because at that moment, Audrey's life was perfect.  
  
And she couldn't think of a better person to spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
